Archer
This is Archer page "A pair of lightly armored ranged attackers. They'll help you take down ground and air units, but you're on your own with hair coloring advice." Summary * The Archers are unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). * It spawns two single-target, medium-ranged Archers with medium hitpoints and low damage. * An Archers card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. * They wield a bow and bear an aqua-blue/red (color depends on side of Arena) cape and an emerald green dress. Strategy * Archers are effective at supporting high hitpoint troops, such as Giants. * They can be used effectively to counter low hitpoint troops like Minions, Spear Goblins, and Goblins. * Placed properly and with the help of Crown Towers, they can also counter slightly higher hitpoint cards like the Mini P.E.K.K.A. * Archers can be countered with low hitpoint troops and the defensive support of the player's Crown Towers. Wait for the Archers to come to the player's territory, then spawn low hitpoint troops to distract them. ** The Ice Spirit is excellent for this, as it survives one or two shots from the Archers, and freezes them, causing them to freeze in place for only 1 Elixir. * When facing a Baby Dragon you can split the Archers so when the Baby Dragon is targeting the first Archer, the fast Baby Dragon will enter the second Archer's aggro range allowing the second Archer to target the Baby Dragon from a safer distance, shutting it down. This technique also works with a Mini P.E.K.K.A. * Combined with the Zap, they can easily eliminate a Minion Horde, which can usually survive a Zap. However, Spear Goblins are a better option for that as they result in an elixir advantage. * Archers and Bombers work very well behind tanks. * They are similar to Spear Goblins since both are cheap ranged troops, but Archers have slightly better stats in every way except for speed and quantity, for 1 extra Elixir. ** Due to the Archers' health and damage, they are better suited for defense than Spear Goblins. For example, Archers can survive one hit from the Baby Dragon, which allows for more damage. History * On 23/3/16, a Balance Update made their initial attack quicker (like Spear Goblins). * On 3/5/16, the May Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Archers' range to 5 (from 5.5) but their effective range is unchanged. * On 24/8/16, a Balance Update increased the Archers' damage by 2%. ** Before this update, level 9 or level 13 Archers used to take 3 shots to kill an equal level Goblin instead of 2 when they are at the same level. * On 19/9/16, the September Update changed the description slightly. It used to say: "A pair of unarmored ranged attackers. They'll help you with ground and air unit attacks, but you're on your own with coloring your hair." ** Currently, all troops that are described as "unarmored" can be one-shot by Arrows of equal level, but the "lightly armored" Archers will have a little HP left. Trivia * She sports an unusual magenta colored haircut, which is included as a joke in her description. * Sometimes, the player will hear the original Archer deployment sound from Clash of Clans when Archers are placed. * A level 13 Archer can survive a hit from a level 1 and 2 Mini P.E.K.K.A. A level 12 can survive a hit from a level 1 Mini P.E.K.K.A. * Unlike their counterparts from Clash of Clans, their cape is blue/red instead of green. * They are one of the two cards that come in pairs, the other being the Elite Barbarians. Coincidentally, they both have the same rarity.